


Tête-à-Tête

by cyanideinsomnia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, Cock & Ball Torture, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fear of Discovery, Foot Jobs, He's into it, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Pre-Red Plague (The Arcana), Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideinsomnia/pseuds/cyanideinsomnia
Summary: “What if we did both?” Lucio pressed a kiss to his prey, a gentle tug of teeth against the fabric threatening to unsheathe it. “Blowjobs and beating my wife at her own game, two of your favorite things. Noddy won’t mind.”
Relationships: Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana), Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Tête-à-Tête

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've read nadia's route, pretend i know what they're playing

“What on earth _are_ you doing?”

Lucio leaned forward and rested his head in the small gap on the seat between Valerius’ legs, not quite touching him yet, staring up at him expectantly. “I’m bored.”

“You can’t possibly expect me to drop everything right now and _entertain_ you,” A flush of red was creeping up his face, ruining his attempt at a withering scowl, pointedly looking at the table above him as something wooden was placed upon it with a loud _clat._ “I have an appointment to keep.”

He leaned closer, until only thin linen separated his lips from the suspicious bulge forming in the Consul’s robes, murmuring directly against it. “I thought I made an appointment too. Don’t tell me you double booked.”

He could hear his breath quickening above him. Perhaps he’d forgotten. 

“Y-yes, well-- _yours_ can wait. The Countess and I have a longstanding arrangement and I won’t have you getting in the way of it if I can help it.”

“What if we did both?” Lucio pressed a kiss to his prey, a gentle tug of teeth against the fabric threatening to unsheathe it. “Blowjobs and beating my wife at her own game, two of your favorite things. Noddy won’t mind.”

As though summoned, he could hear the tell-tale clack of Nadia’s regal heels approaching them, and immediately Valerius scooted his seat forward, the motion both pushing Lucio further under the table and freeing his thoroughly-hardened cock from his robes, nearly smacking him in the face with it. He had to stifle a giggle at the absurdity of a noble cockslap, instead shifting forward to sit more comfortably beneath the table.

“Good afternoon, Countess.” 

“Punctual as always, Consul.”

The small space beneath the table was made that much smaller as Nadia settled into the seat behind him, scooting forward until her legs nearly touched him, automatically shifting further forward himself to keep out of her way. 

He was suddenly very thankful he'd decided to dress casual for this, no cape or armor. His breath quickened against Valerius' thighs, pulse fluttering in excitement, now hyper aware of where he was and how easily he could be discovered. All she had to do was stretch.

"Do you want to go first, or shall I?" Her voice murmured somewhere above him.

Lucio arched further forward, drawing Valerius' cock into his mouth, idly rolling it around with his tongue. He felt the Consul's thighs tense up beneath him, a tightly repressed shudder only he would be able to feel, a brief flash of soft gold eyes in the gap between body and table, pleading with him - either to stop or continue, he couldn't tell.

His voice was admirably calm when he answered, "You may have the honor this time, Countess."

Her voice was saying something else, but he was distracted by Valerius arching his hips into him, nearly shoving himself further into his mouth, clearly taking advantage of her attention briefly being elsewhere. That had been a plea to continue, then.

Good.

He diligently began sucking his cock, keeping his pace agonizingly slow, savoring every inch of him. His hands wandered inside his robes, gripping his hips skin to skin, letting them slowly wander down, stroking along his inner thighs and further in, a muffled gasp quickly turned into an awkward cough as his fingers brushed against his ass, rubbing him there in time with the motion of his head.

The thighs around him slowly began to splay further apart, already shaking with pleasure and the effort to otherwise remain still, unable to move more than a twitch without potentially garnering attention, knowing he would be rocking his hips against him by now. He wondered what his face must look like up there, probably flushed red and contorting itself into the closest approximation to composure he could.

He lazily drug the fingers of his flesh hand through his own spit trails, getting them good and slick before promptly pressing one inside him, maybe a bit less gently than he should. Valerius nearly jumped, a motion that would look more like a sudden flinch from further out.

"You seem a bit _distracted_ , Consul." Nadia's voice mused. "You don't usually play so recklessly."

"M-my apologies, Countess. You seem to have caught me at a disadvantage."

Oh dear, that sounded like someone's careful composure was slipping. 

His breath was coming out more ragged, body stiff beneath him. Lucio sharply curled the finger inside him the same time as the tip of his cock brushed the back of his throat, and the poor bastard practically moaned.

Sudden warmth and pressure between his own legs drew his attention back to the situation as a whole, falling dead still and tightening his grip on the cock in his mouth. That was Nadia's foot pressed against him, resting right up in the most sensitive area. He couldn't move away from it even if he wanted to.

"Ah, I see the problem."

Without warning the pressure increased, practically crushing his family jewels. He couldn't help but whimper, digging his fingers tightly into Valerius' thigh to keep himself from crumpling beneath her.

"Shall I remove your _distraction_?" Nadia continued, maddeningly calm.

There was another glimpse of gold peering down at him, somewhere between judgment and contemplation, taking his sweet time to answer her. He just stared back up at him, pleading, shaking, _god please save his nuts_.

After what felt like an eternity, Valerius shook his head. "No, no, it's fine-- I'm considering it an added challenge."

"There are other ways to handicap yourself, Valerius," She chuckled, finally releasing the pressure on his nuts.

Lucio shuddered and nearly collapsed into the Consul's lap, withdrawing his finger in order to just hold onto the other man's thighs while he gathered himself, panting around the cock in his mouth. He realized her foot hadn't moved away, only lightly resting against him again. If she _kicked_ , he would be so dead.

"It's your move, Countess." 

A hand came down and gripped his head, roughly pushing him back down more fully onto his cock, clearly emboldened by her knowledge of their affairs. 

She made her move below the table as well, her foot slowly running along the entire length of his pelvic region, stroking and rubbing up against him through his trousers, and immediately he gasped and arched into it, helplessly grinding against her while he sucked, curling his fingers into Valerius' robes, clinging to him. Somewhere along the way she had slipped free of her heels, a more organic firmness tormenting him.

Fingers dug into his hair, bracing against the back of his neck to hold him close while he began to roll his hips, fucking his mouth, hard enough that he could hear the beleaguered squeaking of the seat beneath him, neither of them bothering to stifle the resulting whines and groans, no longer restrained by the threat of discovery.

“Remember - one hand; if you touch the board with the other I’m considering that a loss.” Nadia’s voice grunted, and it sounded a lot like she was beginning to play one-handed as well.

“C-certainly you don’t think I would be so cruuuu _ouugh_..” 

Lucio pressed his fingers inside him again, stroking him in time with his own vicious thrusts, and he felt his hips arching up to meet him, threatening to tip backwards off his seat. Seemingly realizing this, Valerius abruptly jerked forward, perhaps too far, his knees bumping up against the table.

“My.. my apologies, Countess..” It came out more of a breath than an outright spoken word, sounding so close to breaking. “Was it my turn or yours?”

“I believe it was yours,” Nadia hummed, and suddenly the pressure against his nuts was back.

He tensed and waited for the pain, but this time it wasn't quite crushing them so much as squeezing them against her other foot and his own cock, grinding the whole set between her feet with the motion of his own twitching hips. He shuddered and whimpered, for the moment letting her move him, back and forth, trying to focus on stroking along the Consul’s inner walls, tightening his grip on his cock as it continued to pound away at his throat, caught painfully, deliciously between the two of them, trapped beneath the table. 

This wasn’t entirely how he thought his ‘appointment’ would go, but ostensibly it was so much better. He could hear Nadia’s breathing quickening behind him, her own chair squeaking as she stroked herself to the sounds of her husband’s helpless whimpering beneath her, the Consul’s desperate gasps and moans across from her. A sense of pride was rising alongside his arousal, realizing that they wouldn't be doing this at all if it wasn't for him. Not like this, in any case.

His way was so much more fun.

A burst of warmth in his mouth as Valerius finished first, doubling over against him and gripping his head more tightly to force it all down his throat, as if he wouldn’t have gladly swallowed it otherwise. He tried to pull out and Lucio simply clamped his lips tighter around his cock, not letting him go until the searing heat of release swarmed through him as well, dribbling down his thighs, soaking into his trousers.

He slowly withdrew his fingers and held onto the Consul’s thighs once more, panting against the wet, sensitive flesh still laid bare before him, his own legs shaking with the effort to hold himself upright.

Somewhere above him, in the warm silence, he heard a soft clack of wooden pieces being moved, and a breathy little chuckle.

“It appears I win this round, Consul.”

Before the man in question could react, Lucio responded, “I demand a rematch.”


End file.
